Everlasting Moments
by SissyFighter
Summary: [Snake/Meryl] Set after MGS2. Snake meets Meryl. What will happen next?


"Everlasting Moments"

Author's notes: *serious* Solid Snake, Meryl, and Otacon are copyright to Konami Computer Entertainment Japan. The events and characters in this story are fictitious. Any similarities to these events or characters, either living or dead, are unintentional.

It's over. Snake thought to himself, as he was uncomfortably shifting places while lying on his bed. Many thoughts ran through his head, seeking answers from the complex questions he was asking himself. _Why am I like this? _Or _How come I'm not like that? _ Snake was worrying about almost everything.

After the Big Shell Incident, everything seems okay. No reports were made. And Otacon was still researching for information about the Patriots. Maybe Snake would stay in his apartment in New York for quite sometime. 

Snake reached for the alarm clock on the side table. _It's almost eight, he thought to himself. He got up from bed, figuring out that he was just wasting time lying there thinking about pointless things._

Snake decided to walk in the streets of New York, and he was pretty sure that no one would notice him. He wore usual clothes—black leather jacket, a T-shirt, and jeans.

As he opened the apartment door, the cool breeze swept his hair. He looked up, and it wasn't sunny at all. It was cloudy, and gray clouds started to form. Still, it was better than doing nothing at home. He reached for a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, and began to smoke.

He stared at the busy people of New York, little kids rushing for their school bus, all seemed like busy. He continued walking and walking, simply careless of anything.

A few minutes passed, the sky turned completely gray and thunders were heard. At first, Snake didn't notice it but it was already raining. "Damn it," he cursed, as he ran looking for a place to stay for the rain to subside. He was far from home, and he would be absolutely wet if he ran back again. He looked everywhere but nothing was found until he reached a grocery store nearby.

It would be stupid of him if would just stand there, so he walked pretending he was buying or something like that. He walked until he reached a certain aisle.

He was continuously walking until he bumped onto someone. "Sorry, I-I didn't mean to uh…" but as Snake looked at the person face to face, he felt something familiar. That short orange hair, green eyes, and fair complexion?! Yes! It was Meryl! Both were stunned for a few seconds while familiarizing with each other. A smile curved on the woman's face as she said, "Snake? Is that you?" "Meryl?!" Snake exclaimed. Snake almost hugged her, but he didn't, because he knew it was inappropriate to do so. He shaked hands with her instead. 

"So, how's it going?" Meryl asked, with her head bowed down. She couldn't make eye contact with Snake. "Nothing new," Snake said as he cleared his throat while he was straightening the wrinkles on his jacket. There was a short pause and, "Well, what do you know? The rain has stopped. Uh… I gotta go. Oh, and by the way, I live two blocks from this store. See you then!" Meryl said as she pushed the glass door.

Snake couldn't help but stare at her until she was out of sight. _Damn it! I'm so stupid! Why the hell didn't I talk to her? Damn!  He thought, kicking the rubber rugs on the grocery floor. He just sighed in disappointment out of his way from the store. He knew he liked her, but he was too hesitant. Who knows? Maybe she was just waiting for him._

_That's it?  Meryl thought while she was carrying the groceries in the arms. _Did he forget about us? _ She just sighed and walked away, wondering if Snake had forgotten her._

Snake reached home, and lazily lied on the couch. He closed his eyes, relaxing quietly in silence. 'RRRIINNGGG!' the phone rang, and Snake picked it up. "Hello?" Snake greeted in a low tone. "Snake?" the other voice replied. It was Otacon, but he was too lazy to talk to him right now. "Dammit, Otacon. What do you want?! Not now I'm sleeping!" He said in a grumpy voice. "I just called to ask you if you received the payment for the apartment rental!" Otacon replied. By the tone of Snake's voice, Otacon suspected that something happened. "Did something happen to you?" Otacon asked. "Well," Snake paused for a while and then he sighed. "I saw her," "Who?" Otacon asked. "Meryl," Snaked sighed again. Otacon was surprised. "Wha-what did she say???" Otacon exclaimed in excitement. "She asked me how's it going, I said fine, and she walked away," Snake explained, waiting for Otacon to respond. There was a long silence. "So…. that's it?" Otacon spoked in a very blunt manner, probably because he wasn't fascinated at what Snake said. Snake was offended. "No! I-I mean, It's just that I expected it to be uh… more exciting than that! Heheh…. Uh.. It's a nice thing that you saw her anyway. Small world…." He replied, making an excuse not to hurt Snake's feelings. But he didn't listen to him. "No-no wait!" before Otacon could talk, he slammed the phone back.

The next day…..

Snake was roaming around his house, thinking about what to do. He sat, watched T.V., and roamed around again, until he decided to stop. He was just fooling himself.

Not knowing what to do, he got up from the sofa and went outside. He wasn't even sure why he went out, he just continued walking……. Until he reached the grocery store he stopped by yesterday. 

*Flashback*

"Well, what do you know? The rain has stopped. Uh… I gotta go. Oh, and by the way, I live two blocks from this store. See you then!"

*End of Flashback*

Thinking of a way to go to Meryl's house, he grabbed a magazine in the shelf inside the store. He didn't know where to pay, simply because no one's there, so he just ran out.

Meanwhile…..

"Are you sure you won't come?" Meryl was talking with someone on the phone. It was a friend, and Meryl asked her to have dinner with her. "No, no I won't, look- I'm busy, and I can't go there anymore, okay?" The voice answered. "But what about the dinner I—" then it suddenly hung up. What a stupid day. Meryl prepared tons of food for dinner, and what would she do next? Throw them in trash. Sigh.

Afterwards, the doorbell rang 'DING. DONG.' "Wait a sec," she shouted as she looked at the window to see who was there. It's Snake. Snake?! Then she quickly asked herself, _do I look okay?  As she place her hair neatly under her ears._

"Hi Snake," she smiled, as she opened the door. "Hi Meryl," Snake said nervously. "I just want you uh… give you uh… the latest issue of this uh… fashion magazine! Y-yeah," he continued as he handed the magazine. Meryl almost laughed as she took the magazine. _How did he know I read this magazine?  She giggled, but stopped immediately. It would make him more embarrassed. _

It was getting late at night. The cricket sound could be heard, and the streets of New York were rather quiet, which was very unusual.

Snake lifted his feet up on the steps in front of Meryl's door, and she watched him carefully. He placed it back down again, and walked away without saying a word. "No! Wait!" Meryl yelled. Snake stopped and turned back, thinking of what Meryl would say. "I was wondering if, if, y-you can join me with dinner? And, uh… I insist," she smiled, as she opened the door wide, leading Snake in the dining room.

Snake wondered why Meryl could live in such a big house. _Perhaps she was living with someone? Hope not._

"You just eat here," Meryl said as she pointed to the table with enormous amounts of food. "I kinda lost my appetite, I'm going somewhere," she continued, as she walked away from the room. Snake didn't feel like eating. All he wanted to do now was to be close to her. And now she's leaving. It can't be. Snake followed her in the terrace.

Meryl felt guilty leaving Snake there, but she didn't want to talk to him, either. What if he asked her about Metal Gear or something similar? It would just kill the mood.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Snake's footsteps were tapping against the shiny, marble floor. It was so quiet, that every step was heard. He peeked through the glass door to see what Meryl was doing. He was sitting on a bench, and looking up at something. Fortunately, the door was open and Snake walked in.

It took a minute for Meryl to notice Snake was there. "Hi," she scooted at the right side of the bench, offering Snake a place to sit. Snake managed to sit down, though he was uncomfortable. He began to ask himself, _Does__ my breath stink? What if it involuntarily stinked?  Then Meryl stared up at him and asked, "Snake, do you sometimes wonder why you were you?" Snake gave her a confused look and she just laughed. "Never mind it. Sometimes I'm screwed up and I ask people silly questions," she smiled and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining bright, and the moon was crescent. It was a beautiful night._

Meryl suddenly felt something warm resting upon her shoulders. She looked at her side and found out that it was Snake's arms! Her heartbeat was beating rapidly, and she became nervous thinking of what will she do next. But, instead of panicking, she exhaled air, relaxed, and placed her head on his shoulders. 

Snake smiled to himself, for he knew he was doing right. He stared at Meryl, and she with him. Snake felt their bodies were closer and closer. Both of them had their eyes closed, and Snake leaned over to Meryl and kissed her. Meryl didn't resist, for this is what she was waiting for. Their lips came in contact with just a few seconds, because neither of them was too confident enough to make it last long.

Both now felt comfortable in each other's presence. _Now's__ the time…. He was right. Now's the time. It's a point of a guy's life in which he has to lose his coolness in order to tell what he feels for the person he admires._

"Meryl," Snake spoke softly, while caressing her soft, orange hair. "Yes?" "There's something I need to tell you," "What is it?" she questioned. "I….." "…?" "I-I….." he sighed and finally, "I love you," He immediately looked away from her. _C'mon…..  _He closed his eyes tightly, wondering of what Meryl will think of him. "I love you too," she quickly replied with a smile on her face. Snake felt relieved, now knowing what Meryl feels for him.

"Look, Snake!" Meryl pointed at a direction somewhere up the sky. Snake took a quick view of what it is. "It's a shooting star… Guess what?" Meryl grinned. "What?" "I made a wish…" "What's your wish?" Meryl paused and looked up at Snake and said, "I wish… that this moment would stay forever,"

Throughout his whole solitary life, Snake never felt so loved. Who could be happier than him? The crescent moon, the glittering stars, cricket sound, and the girl he wants to be with forever…….. He got it all in this moment.

"Me too," Snake replied, hugging Meryl more tighter.

~*~END~*~


End file.
